


Life is Fleeting

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst For The Angst God, Angst and Feels, Gen, I am so sorry, Immortality is the heaviest burden to bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara always hated the fact she would outlive everyone around her. She always kept it secret. When Lena and her grow close, she knows she has to tell Lena. Lena deserves the truth.





	Life is Fleeting

The saddest thing Kara had to learn as Supergirl was the fact that she was essentially immortal. No death could stay forever under a yellow sun, and aging would become a thing of the past after a certain point.

She never wanted to let the people around her know that burden. A burden she had to learn from Superman. She didn't know how she was going to react in the future, when all those around her died and turned to dust. So, she went about her life, ignoring the depressing future she knew she would see.

When she started talking to Lena Luthor, and hanging out with her, she realized there was more to life than she thought.  
After saving Lena from danger countless times, she knew Lena would make a great ally.  
When Queen Rhea endangered Lena, she felt anger she had never felt before. Even when Alex was in danger from drowning.

She knew then, that Lena was special to her. She could see herself spending the time to get to know Lena. Lena had a long life as long as Kara could protect her, and besides, she knew Lena would be able to advance the cause of science enough to prolong her life.

Kara felt as though Lena was the only person who deserved to know her ultimate secret. The burden of eternity. She had already suspected Lena knew she was Supergirl.

*************

Kara walked into Lena's office. Lena looked up and smiled. “Hi, Kara! Is today a lunch date that I forgot?”  
Kara sighed. “No, I just wanted to share something with you. Something I've kept secret for so long.”  
“Did you kill someone?” Lena smirked, knowing full well Kara wouldn't do such a thing.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Very funny. I feel as though it's something I can trust you with.”

“Certainly. Please, sit down and tell me about it.” Lena spoke softly.

Kara sat down in the chair opposite her and said. “I need to tell you the truth about me.”  
Lena waited for her to continue.  
“I am S....” Kara started and then Lena finished. “Supergirl. Kara, you said you flew here on a bus. My desk could tell you were Supergirl from that alone, and it's a desk, it doesn't have intelligence.” 

 

Kara groaned. “Yes. I'm Supergirl. Also, I know, that was a terrible excuse.”  
“Kara, you walked in here with Clark Kent. Freaking Superman, with glasses on, and a slightly changed hairstyle. I'm just saying, I think everyone in the world knows, and they're all just too polite to tell you.” Lena grinned, secretly delighted in teasing Kara. It was fun to see Kara get all flustered from her normal composure. Kara was the only person she knew who could be endearing while flustered.

Kara blushed. “Yes. I know, I know. Even the criminals.”  
Lena chuckled. “Especially the criminals.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “There's something I need to tell you, that's even crazier than that.” 

“Okay, what?” Lena asked, surprised.

“I am going to outlive you.” Kara sighed.  
Lena smirked. “I think being an alien means you would have a naturally higher life span, Ms. Can probably push the planet out of orbit with her pinky finger.”

Kara groaned. “I'm not that strong yet, but yes. I learned from Superman that I am not going to age much at all. And you know, I'll look like I'm 35, when you're 105.” 

“Well, as long as you don't put 105 candles on my cake, I won't be mad at you.” Lena grinned.

Kara frowned. “It's not just that, though, Lena, I'll look 35 when this....” She gestured to the office she was in, “Is long reduced to dust.”  
Her voice started to break, and Lena felt her heart break along with it. “I'll look 35 when the sun dies! In 5 billion years, Lena! I can't die! I'll live forever. And it's the most frustrating burden to bear!” 

Lena got up out of her chair, walked around to Kara and hugged her. “Kara, it's okay. I'm here for you.” 

Kara cried. “I just, it's so sad to know this, Lena. It's an amazing thing, but I just can't help but be sad because of it!” 

Lena just held her. “I'll be here for you as long as I can, I mean it. You are worth too much to me.”  
Kara sighed. “Thank you, Lena. You're the only one I can trust with this.” 

“I know, I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> There always seems to be not enough stories where Kara has to tell her biggest secret to the person she cares about the most.  
> If I was Superman, I'd be more upfront about this sort of thing.  
> But that's just me. Let me know what you all think about it.


End file.
